Lap-top computers are characterized by design demands that are unique as compared with personal or other computers of conventional design. Most importantly, in addition to being durable, they must be of compact construction in order that they will be sufficiently small and of light weight to enable their being readily carried, held and manipulated for lap-top use. Also, due the portable nature of the apparatus, recognition must be given to the fact that the computer will be employed in locations presenting diverse positional requirements and operational demands that must be accommodated. Furthermore, it is desirable that such apparatus be sufficiently versatile in design as to enable utilization also as a desk top apparatus. Consequently, the apparatus must be readily convertible from one form of apparatus to the other.
In furtherance of satisfaction of the above demands it is necessary that apparatus be provided to conduct electric power between various components of the apparatus, including components that are movable with respect to one another. It is desirable that such apparatus be of compact form and light weight so as not to detract from the portability of the computer. Additionally, in order that the equipment is imparted with long life, it is required that such means be durable and free from the risk of damage.
It is to the attainment of these objectives, therefore, to which the present invention is directed.